


キスしてくれ [Kiss Me]

by besanii



Series: 学園小説 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Japanese Culture, Love Confessions, M/M, but not really, enjolras is a second year, grantaire is a senior in high school, japanese schooling system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besanii/pseuds/besanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what would help me clear out faster?”  He grins.  “A kiss.”</p>
<p>“A what?” Enjolras squeaks.  Behind him, someone coughs.  “No, of all things, Grantaire!  No!”</p>
<p>In which Enjolras is a second year Student Council President, and Grantaire is a senior from the Art club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	キスしてくれ [Kiss Me]

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://besanii.tumblr.com/post/86587796473/student-council-president-enjolras-v-romantic-cynic) on Tumblr, sent to me by a very cute anon in response to my desire for Japanese anime high school AU.

“Um – president?”

Enjolras pauses in the middle of his discussion with Combeferre at the interruption, his eyes landing on the first year sitting at the end of the row of desks.  The boy is wide-eyed and hesitant and his hand wavers in mid-air.  Enjolras frowns.

“What is it?” he asks.  The boy points to the window.

“You might, uh – I think you might want to see this.”

He follows the direction of the boy’s finger and balks.  There, outside the first-floor window of their classroom, are the beginnings of a huge banner unfurled in the courtyard.  Roses bloom a brilliant red along the edges of the canvas, curling towards the centre where the words _Enjolras | Grantaire_ are written in big, bold letters underneath an umbrella.

He flushes to the roots of his hair and stands so abruptly his chair topples over as he stalks over to the window.  He slams it open hard enough to startle the figure sprawled along the far side of the banner, paintbrush in hand.

“ _Grantaire_ ,” he yells.  “What the hell are you doing?”

Grantaire staggers to his feet, dropping the paintbrush into the bucket by his side as he does so, and wanders over with a smirk on his face.  His blazer is missing and he’s rolled the sleeves of his white shirt to his elbows – something that, although he is rather reluctant to admit, Enjolras quite appreciates.  He schools his expression into a disapproving glare and braces himself on the sill with both hands so he can lean out of the window as Grantaire approaches.

“Do you like it?” Grantaire asks, gesturing to his creation with a broad sweep of his arm.  “It’s my special project for the Art club.”

“Special project,” Enjolras repeats.  He shakes his head.  “Can you please pick a less conspicuous place to do your project?  Preferably far, far away from the Student Council room?”

The grin Grantaire gives him is positively wicked.

“But there’s no room anywhere else,” he says innocently.  “And I wanted you to see – I’m so very proud of it, you know.”

He leans in so they’re nose-to-nose.  Enjolras blinks at the sudden proximity but doesn’t back down, even as Grantaire laughs, his breath ghosting across Enjolras’ lips.  The blush spreads to his ears.

“Senpai,” he tries, a whine creeping into his voice.  Grantaire’s eyes widen.  “We’re organising a really important event for the cultural festival and I can’t be distracted–”

He stutters to a halt when Grantaire reaches up to tap his nose.

“You know what would help me clear out faster?”  He grins.  “A kiss.”

“A what?” Enjolras squeaks.  Behind him, someone coughs.  “No, of all things, Grantaire!  No!”

Grantaire pulls back, the corners of his mouth twitching, until he’s standing a few metres away.  The distance feels oddly chilling, but Enjolras pushes this to the back of his mind as he straightens, lips pursed.

“I’ll let you get back to it, then,” Grantaire says.

He turns to walk back to his brushes, leaving Enjolras standing at the window with a frown on his face.

  


\---

  


Enjolras paces outside of the Art room at the end of the day, toying with the hem of his blazer as he waits for Grantaire to come out.  He leans against the window on the opposite wall, tapping his foot nervously as he does.  His fingers come up to rest against his lips, a shiver running down his spine as he remembers the feeling of Grantaire’s laughter.

He looks up at the sound of the door sliding open, heart aflutter.  Grantaire is standing in the doorway, staring at him.

“Senpai,” he breathes, straightening.  His feet are rooted to the spot.  Grantaire nods.

“Enjolras.”

He slides the door shut and locks it without a single glance back, and Enjolras’ heart sinks.  He pushes away from the window and takes a step forward, his hand reaching out.  It stops short of Grantaire’s arm.

“Senpai, earlier today–”

“I still have some stuff to do,” Grantaire says.  “You should go home first.”

Enjolras’ face falls and his hands curl into fists at his sides.  He watches as Grantaire slips the key back into his pocket and picks up the bookbag at his feet, his own heart hammering in his chest as he reaches that extra distance and snags a hold of Grantaire’s blazer.

“Enjolras–?”

But Enjolras doesn’t let him speak.  He doesn’t think he could, if he wants to keep his nerve.  He seizes the opportunity as Grantaire is turning to look at him – he stretches up and brushes the lightest of kisses to the corner of Grantaire’s mouth.  When he pulls away, Grantaire is wide-eyed and wondering, and he brings a hand to his lips.  Enjolras flushes.

“You asked for a kiss,” he explains.

His ears and face are burning under the force of Grantaire's gaze and he pulls away, embarrassed.  Before he can step away, however, an arm wraps around his waist and he feels himself tugged forward until he is nestled against Grantaire's side.  His hands clutch at Grantaire's shoulders for balance and it brings their faces a breath apart.

"Kiss me again," Grantaire says hoarsely. "Please."

Enjolras reaches trembling hands to frame Grantaire’s jaw, hyper aware of the smattering of facial hair that has only just begun to settle in and the way it feels beneath his fingers.  He leans up on his toes, eyes never leaving Grantaire’s, and presses their lips together gently.

Grantaire groans.  The sound sends a thrill down Enjolras’ spine and he presses closer with a happy sigh, his hands sliding until they wrap around Grantaire’s neck and they’re both smiling against each other’s lips.  The kiss is chaste, but lingering, and in Grantaire’s arms Enjolras feels safe and secure.

“Senpai…”  Enjolras pulls away first and his blush deepens as he bites his bottom lip nervously.  “I like you.  A lot." 

Grantaire laughs and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“I like you too, Enjolras.”  He trails a hand along Enjolras’ arm to where it is still settled against the back of his own neck, and laces their fingers together.  “Now let’s go home.”

“Okay.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://besanii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
